Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: [Incomplete] Tori realises, nobody wants to be lonely, Marah finally finds love and Blake returns causing trouble. HunterTori DustinMarah ShaneKapri Chapter 7's up!
1. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

**A/N:** Hey! This is my first Power Rangers fanfic, so be nice! I hope you like! And if you have any suggestions as to pairings or anything, i'm more than happy to listen, i need your feedback!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story, Disney owns it all. Though owning Hunter or Dustin sounds fun...

**Nobody Wants To Be Lonely.**

_There you are,  
In a darkened room,  
And you're all alone.  
Looking out the window,  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love,  
Like a broken arrow…_

Tori didn't know how long she had been sitting at her window, but it was dark outside, she was perched on the windowsill, her back against the wall and feet propped up against her desk. With a sigh she carried on watching life below her carry on, it had been a year since Blake left and although they didn't share much physically, she felt a part of her had been ripped away. She felt empty. The only thing that kept her going during the day was the fact that she had to teach the new students, sure, her friends were there but it was now different.

Many times she thought about taking up Blake's offer and following him around with his motocross, but it was so long since she saw him she didn't want to. It would be too much for her, and who knows? Blake's probably off doing his thing and not even thinking about her anymore. The thought ran through her mind as she sighed again and propped her knee up to her chin, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. She didn't know that she was being watched.

_Here I stand in the shadows,  
Come to me, Come to me.  
Can't you see that…  
Nobody wants to be lonely,  
Nobody wants to cry._

Hunter stood at the bottom of Tori's apartment, he looked up to see her sitting on the inside windowsill, the soft light lit up her face as she stared out over the horizon. He couldn't count how many times he took a detour on his way home at night, just to see if she was at the window. All the time she was, when he saw her lower her head he knew instantly she was crying. He shook his head and stared into the sky, one day, just one day he will go up to her and take her up in his arms and make her forget about Blake, maybe one day. But once again, that day wasn't this day.

Hunter only spent a year at the Thunder Academy before he took a few months off, being finally separated from Blake still hadn't sunk in for him and he wasn't used to being on his own. So, instead of finding Blake, he came back to his best friends. He took one last look up at Tori's window to see she hadn't moved, he had gotten a lot closer to her since Blake went away, he didn't understand why but he never complained. He took a breath and entered her building. No time like the present. Hunter silently walked up the stairs to Tori's apartment, he might as well tell her how he felt before he burst.

_My body's longing to hold you,  
so bad it hurts inside.  
Time is precious and it's slipping away,  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life.  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why,  
Why don't you let me love you?_

A soft knock on the front door jolted Tori out of her thoughts, she glanced at the clock beside her, 22:30, she wrinkled her nose and tried to think of who would be at her door so late, before she could consider it she heard a voice.

"Tori? It's Hunter."

Tori looked at the door, "It's open, come in." She looked back out the window and wiped her eyes.

Hunter walked in and as he closed the door behind him, he noticed a magazine in the bin, and after a couple of seconds he recognised Blake on the front, with a women, probably some model. He sighed and glanced at Tori who hadn't moved from where he saw her before. "Tori?"

Tori sniffed a little and climbed off the windowsill, she stood up straight and, dressed in her light blue PJ's made her way towards the kitchen. "Hey Hunter. What you doin' here so late?" She looked at him. "Want a drink?"

Hunter sighed, "no thanks Tori." He watched her disappear into the kitchen, "Tori? Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I've noticed you've spent more time on your own than usual."

"We're not all joined at the hip Hunter."

_Can you hear my voice?  
Do you hear my song?  
It's a serenade,  
So your heart can find me.  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs,  
Into my arms.  
Before I start going crazy,  
Run to me, Run to me,  
Cause I'm dying…_

Hunter leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms across his chest; he wasn't going to let her lie to him as well as everyone else. "Tori."

"Yeah?" Tori was kneeling on the floor looking into a cupboard.

"Tori look at me."

Tori sighed lightly and spun around on the floor, she sat properly on the floor, as crossed her legs; she slowly looked up at Hunter. "Happy?"

Hunter shook his head and knelt beside her, he noticed she had a fresh set of tears running freely down her cheek. He reached out and wiped a few tears away with his thumb. He looked into her eyes, "Tori…"

"Don't feel sorry for me, or anything like that, I don't want it."

"What do you want though Tori?" Hunter leant closer towards her until their lips were brushing together.

Tori inhaled a little and looked back into his eyes. "You…" Her words were only just audible as she closed the gap between them and intertwined her fingers in his hair.

_Nobody wants to be lonely,  
Nobody wants to cry.  
My body's longing to hold you,  
so bad it hurts inside.  
Time is precious and it's slipping away,  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life.  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why,  
Why don't you let me love you?_

It was the sound of a car horn that finally woke Tori up in the morning, she rolled over to see Hunter watching her, and she smiled shyly and blushed as she thought back to the night before.

"Mornin'" Tori rolled onto her back and looked back at Hunter who was still watching her, "what?"

Hunter laughed a little and shook his head, a smirk she knew all-too-well spread across his lips. "Nothing."

Tori was about to speak when she heard the car horn again, "who is that?!" She turned around and got out of bed, carefully wrapping the blanket around her body. Hunter took this opportunity to start getting dressed.

Tori looked out the window to see a grey van outside her building; she tilted her head to see if there was anyone in it or around it, she noticed a familiar figure get out and dart up the stairs. "Hunter? What time is it?"

"Just gone nine, why?"

Tori ran into the bathroom, cursing under her breath, "I'm late!"

Hunter laughed and got dressed, as he put his crimson shirt back on, just as the doorbell went. "I'll go get it."

He opened the door to see Dustin standing there. "Dude! What you doin' at Tori's?"

Hunter laughed at his innocence and shook his head. "Never mind Dustin, she's coming." He sat down on the chair as Tori scurried out the bedroom, her hair was still wet and she hadn't got her shoes on. She threw the house keys to Hunter.

"Lock up for me, see you later!"

Hunter laughed as Tori ran out the apartment without her shoes on.

Dustin followed Tori and laughed hysterically. Tori turned to glare at him as they got to the van, "what's so funny??"

"We're going to be late, and it won't be my fault this time!" Tori shook her head as Dustin started up the engine.

_I want to feel you deeply,  
Just like the air you're breathing.  
I need you here in my life,  
Don't walk away, don't walk away,  
Don't walk away…_

Later that day when Dustin and Tori had finished teaching, they sat on a cliff overlooking the beach; they were waiting for Shane to finish his lessons. Dustin looked at Tori with a grin. After a while, Tori looked at him and punched his arm playfully. "What??"

Dustin shook his head, "nothing dude, just, what was Hunter doin' at yours this morning?"

Tori giggled lightly and shook her head, "nothing Dusty." She grinned and looked over at the other side of the cliff. "Hey, what are they up to?"

Dustin looked over to where Tori was talking about and saw Marah and Kapri doing something, someone could call it fighting, though it didn't look much good. Dustin chuckled at them, "D'ya think we should help them?"

Tori shook her head and smiled, "nah, leave them to it."

After a while Tori noticed Dustin watching them out the corner of her eye, she smiled and looked at him, "go help them if you want."

Dustin shook his head, "It's not that. Dude, can you still love someone, even though something happened a while back that you couldn't forget?"

Tori smiled, knowing whom he was talking about. She kissed Dustin's cheek lightly and whispered.

"Nobody wants to be lonely."

Dustin looked at Marah again and nodded to Tori, he got up and walked towards the two squabbling sisters, a couple of minutes later Kapri left the two alone.

_Nobody wants to be lonely,  
Nobody wants to cry.  
My body's longing to hold you,  
So bad it hurts inside.  
Time is precious and it's slipping away,  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life.  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why,  
Why don't you let me love you?_

Shane finally joined Tori to see she was alone, "hey, where's Dustin?"

Tori kept silent but looked over to Marah and Dustin who were laughing and chatting away without a care in the world.

Shane laughed, "finally." He muttered as he and Tori walked away. "So Tori, since we've lost Dustin, you want to go out tomorrow, providing we can scoop Dustin back?"

Tori smiled, "Yeah, ok. I've got something to do anyway." She smiled and departed.

_Nobody wants to be lonely,  
Nobody wants to cry.  
My body's longing to hold you,  
So bad it hurts inside._

_Nobody wants to be lonely…_

When Tori got home she saw Hunter still on the sofa, she shut the door behind her and ran towards him and he held out his arms. "Hunter…"

Hunter kissed the top of her head and held her closely. "Tori, is this what you want?"

Tori leant up and kissed him quickly, she smiled. "I don't want to be lonely…"

* * *

So??? What did you think?? Pwease review so i know whether to keep writing PRNS fics or not! 


	2. Truths and New Ninjas

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, cept Ben. Whose mine. :D

**A/N:** This is for all those who reviewed, i love you all! :D A new chapter just for you lot, this isn't as much around a certain pair as the first chapter but i'm readying for something to happen next chapter! grins There's bits in this chapter that doesn't seem to fit at times but trust me, it'll all fit in place hopefully soon! :D So, Enjoy!

_Dear Tori, _

_How are you? I haven't spoke to you for a while now, and let me explain who…with all that's been going on with Factory Blue, I get distracted so easily, it's quite a demanding place to be but it's ok. They're making us train all the time, but I'll tell you more about that when I next see you. _

_I hope you are well and the others too. Factory Blue are taking a few weeks off soon, and I will be returning to Blue Bay Harbour, to see you lot all again. Especially you._

_I hope we are still cool and that you know that I didn't want to leave you behind but I didn't have a choice. I still care for you and I can't stop thinking about you, how you are, whether another guy has you heart now, I hope not but it's not my place to say whom you be with. Well, I must go and pack, by time you get to read this; I will probably be just landing in England where I will be spending a week before coming home._

_I look forwards to seeing you all again. Give the others my love._

_All my love,_

_Blake._

Tori looked up from the letter in her hand and around her; she was currently sitting atop of a cliff overlooking the beach. She sighed and folded the letter up. Did Blake still love her? If so, why not just tell her? As she twirled the letter in her fingers, she blinked back a few tears and sighed heavily. She was so confused, just as things seemed to get better; they were starting to get worse. She cared for both Thunder brothers, but what could she do?

As she got up, she saw a flash of yellow out the corner of her eyes; she smiled to herself and waited until she sensed the presence of her friend. She tensed up a little when the presence became strong and as he reached out to touch Tori's shoulder, she flipped him to the ground.

Tori spun around and straddled her 'capture' and grinned.

"Dude!"

Tori just rolled her eyes at her best friend and looked down at him. "Dustin, you could have been anyone. I was just protecting myself!"

Dustin rubbed the back of his head, "you knew it was me!" He rolled his eyes as Tori just shrugged. "Gah! You're so mean to me!"

Tori smiled as she looked down at the now pouting Dustin, "you know I love you, _Dusty_!" she stuck her tongue out and put her hands together, she held them just above Dustin's face.

Dustin, being Dustin, didn't notice that Tori's eyes were now closed, when he did cotton on, he panicked, "Tori…don't do it, I don't like water! Earth! I'm not a water person…Oh, do it and I will kill you!" He sighed; she wasn't listening so he shut his eyes and braced himself.

Tori opened her eyes and looked at the newly formed ball water ball now hovering in her hands; she grinned and let it go. The icy cold water splashed all over Dustin's face and hair. "Oops."

"Gah!" Dustin shook his head, spraying the waters over Tori's legs and looked up at his companion. "Dude, I'd kill you if you weren't my best friend you know!"

"No, it's just because I hit harder and you'd never get me, actually."

A few hours later, Dustin was laying on his back with one hand on the back of his head and the other on Tori's stomach, Tori was stretched out with her head on Dustin's stomach and her hands were playing with Dustin's. After deciding an hour ago, that the clouds didn't resemble anything, they stayed there in silence, just enjoying their oldest friends company.

"Dustin, I need your advice."

"Fire away."

Tori sighed and intertwined on hand with his. The other reached out for the letter tucked under her belt. "I've received a letter from Blake."

Dustin lifted his head to try and look at Tori's face, when he found out he couldn't see, he looked back at the sky. "Oh? And what did he say?"

He heard her sigh again, "He's coming home for a few week."

"Dude! That's great!"

"Yeah for everyone else anyway." Tori released Dustin's hand and opened the piece of paper, "he says that he still 'cares for me and that he can't stop thinking about me…"

Dustin wrinkled his nose and moved his head to look at Tori's blonde hair, "He still loves you?"

Tori shrugged and sat up slowly, she kept her back to him. "I don't know, but that's only half my problem."

Dustin smiled, knowing what she meant. "And does the other problem come in a certain shade of Crimson?"

Tori bit her bottom lip lightly and smiled. She turned around to face him, "yeah. I don't know what to so. Blake won't like that I'm now with his brother."

Dustin smiled and sat up, "Look, you've got a while to work it out, it'll come to you, you're a smart woman Tori." He stood up and helped Tori get up too. "If all else fails, you and I can run away together." He wriggled his eyebrows playfully and grinned.

"Thanks Dustin, you're the best friend I could ever want." She hugged and then looked at her watch. "Dustin! We're going to be late! We've got class to teach."

Dustin sighed dramatically and grinned, he fell into step with his friend as she intertwined her little finger with his. As they made their way to the van, Tori looked at Dustin. "How are things with Marah?"

"Dude, don't ask!" Dustin shook his head; "she's still convinced that I shouldn't forgive her about the whole 'BEEVIL' thing, no matter how many times I tell her it's in the past!"

-;--

When Cam entered the newly built Ninja Ops, he was greeted with Tori, who was sparring with, Cam blinked, herself? When one of the Tori's fell to the floor, the scene disappeared leaving the stood up Tori standing in the middle of the room. She jumped slightly as she saw Cam. "Cam! I hope you didn't mind, I just borrowed your computer to do the simulator stuff."

Cam waved her off and shook his head, "No worries."

Tori smiled and watched him sit on his usual swivel chair and start tapping away on the keyboard. She walked over and leant on the back of his chair. "Cam what are you working on now?"

Cam shrugged but didn't remove his eyes from the screen, "there's weird power serge's coming from a remote island just off the coast, just checking that it isn't going to try take over the world." He grinned sarcastically and looked at Tori.

"Still not used to normality Cam?" Tori smiled and watched him turn back to the computer. He still wouldn't sit still and just relax, there was always something for him to be doing. "I'm sure it's some power plant or something, but I'll leave you to it." She started to walk away when she turned back around, "have you seen Hunter around?"

"He should be working."

"Kay thanks!" She ran up the steps and through the waterfall.

When she arrived at Storm Chargers, Tori looked around, it was busier than usual. People were queuing across the store; she could see that they desperately needed a new couple of tills. Taking a breath, she dove into the crowds and towards Dustin's working space. True enough, he was hunched over a bike, she noticed several other bikes were scattered around.

"Dustin?" Dustin waved a hand to Tori and carried on working. "What's going on? Why's it so busy in here?"

Dustin finally looked up and scratched the back of his head, "There's some Factory Blue trails next week, and so everyone's preparing." Dustin looked at all the bikes around him and sighed. "Dammit."

"Well isn't Hunter supposed to be here? Can't he help you?"

Dustin shrugged and reached for the toolbox, "he's been sent out by Kel to get something important. Tori, You couldn't help out could you?"

Tori looked around, "well, I haven't anything better to do…I'll try anyway."

Dustin smiled triumphantly and pointed to a small black bike, "the fenders broke off there, and it's on the floor by it. You should know how to fix that by now!" He grinned cheekily as Tori pouted and went to work on the bike.

A few hours and a water break later, Tori looked up from the oil she was changing. She sat up and watched Dustin as he fixed the brakes on his own bike. She noticed his yellow t-shirt was covered with streaks of oil, and his nose had an oil line straight down the bridge of his nose. Tori stifled a giggled as she saw Indian-like streaks across his cheeks. When looked down at herself, she noticed that she had managed to stay reasonably clean, her new denim jeans now had black knees, her fingers were covered in oil and she could see black on her nose. What she couldn't see was that she had her own set of Indian-like streaks on her cheeks. Her forehead was bruised from the countless amount of times she banged her head on the bikes.

She stood up and futilely tried to wipe her jeans, she sighed, "So I guess this is the real reason Blake's coming back…" She thought out loud.

Dustin looked up from his bike and over at Tori, "Did you say something?"

Tori shook her head, "hey, when did Kelly go?"

"She always goes now and I lock up."

Tori nodded and looked over at Dustin, "have you finished?"

Dustin tightened a bolt and then nodded, "all done."

"How about we all go out and do something, I need to get my mind off the whole Blake thing."

"Sure."

Tori was the first to leave the shop, shortly followed by her companion. "You need a lift Dustin?"

Dustin grinned, "You're so good to me."

Tori rolled her eyes and hopped into her van, "by the way, cute makeup."

Dustin looked into the mirror and grinned, "It's cool. I think it suits me." He looked at Tori and pointed to her face, "same for you!"

Tori just glared as she drove off to Dustin's.

-;--

A phone ring woke Tori up the next day, when he looked over at the clock, it was 3p.m, she sighed and grabbed the phone, "yeah."

"Wow, you sound cheerful this afternoon."

Tori smiled and rolled onto her back, "I'm still trying to sleep after getting in a _four _in the morning Hunter, what do you want?"

There was a long pause in which Tori wondered whether he hung up, just as she was about to speak she heard Hunter take a deep breath. "Tori, Blake's still in love with you."

_Shit. _That was the last thing she wanted to hear. "W-what?"

"Blake-still-loves-you."

Tori rolled her eyes at the way Hunter was talking. "Don't get like that with me."

A sigh was heard, "I'm sorry. But what do we do? We can't lie to him, but we can't just tell him." Tori heard a clunk from his end of the phone and heard Hunter curse.

"Hunter? What are you doing?"

"Trying to cook. Hang on a second."

Tori nodded, and then mentally slapped herself, _like he'd see that!_ After a while, she heard another bang and a string of curses. She smiled again and rolled onto her side.

"Ok, never mind. What are we going to do Tori?"

Tori sighed lightly and closed her eyes, "when does he come?"

Hunter went to answer but a knock at the door stopped him, "who the hell is that?" Tori heard muffled noises and then Hunter curse again. "It's Blake, I'll call you back."

"Ok."

The phone went dead and Tori hung it back up. She sighed and got up, Blake was here now, what was she going to do? It had been so long since they'd seen each other, how could he still love her? Did Hunter know that she had also got a letter from Blake? Tori sighed, so many questions ran through her head as she showered and dressed. She stepped out of her apartment and pulled her light blue jacket over her blue vest top. She fished out the keys to her van as she walked down the hall.

Today wasn't going to be fun.

After joining the Ninja Academy, Marah and Kapri had vowed to stay on the straight and not use their evil ninja powers. They were both given the choice to have them stripped but Marah refused, maybe it was that she felt vulnerable without them, or maybe it was because those powers were all she had left of 'family'.

"Marah? What you doing out here?"

Marah didn't raise her head from staring at the ground beneath her; she was sitting at the edge of the dirt track. There was no one around and she took that chance to sit quietly. That was until Kapri came along. "Thinking."

"Wow, that must hurt."

Kapri sat down beside her sister and picked at the hem of her ninja outfit. "Should we really be sitting in a public place, in out ninja clothes?"

Marah shrugged, "Probably not…"

A silence followed in which both sisters found themselves just thinking. Marah was the first to break the silence.

"Where did our powers come from?"

"Mum and Dad, well, you followed mum more. I was more of a daddy's girl." Marah nodded slowly. "Why'd you ask Marah?"

"Sensei said that we had to think hard about what our powers mean to us before we decided whether to give them up or not. And I was just wondering."

"You keeping yours too?"

Marah didn't answer, but the silence was enough for Kapri to know she wasn't going to give them up. "I'm keeping mine too."

Marah kept quiet and she fiddled with the earth in her hand. When another silence reigned over them, Kapri looked out at the track, "is that Dustin?" She asked, well knowing that the yellow figure was him.

Marah didn't look up, someone she knew it was, "probably."

Kapri sighed again, "We get sorted into our elements tonight, are you excited?"

Marah sighed lightly, "Yeah, guess so."

Kapri looked at her sister, "What's wrong Marah? You're really quiet."

"I'm just a little scared about this whole being ninja's."

"But we already are technically."

"But this makes it official. We'll either be Red, Yellow or Blue." She pouted, "not orange or pink."

Kapri smiled, "Maybe they'll make an exception."

Marah giggled, "already asked, Sensei says it's not possible, though he found it amusing."

They were rewarded with another silence, this time they didn't mind. They just sat there watching Dustin walk around the track. Kapri got up and patted Marah's shoulder, Marah just nodded as she walked away.

"Hey Marah."

Marah looked up from the ground again and saw Dustin standing just in front of her, "hey."

"Are you ok?"

Marah nodded, "just thinking about tonight."

Dustin smiled and sat beside her, "whatever you are, you'll be great." He nudged her lightly and she smiled.

"You don't happen to know what we'll be already do you?"

Dustin shook his head, "no, it gets sorted out on the night. They test everyone, in a special way for each. And tonight there's only three people being tested so it'll short."

Marah nodded and tried to push down the knot in her stomach. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Dustin shook his head and fell back to look up at the sky. "Stop saying that, or I'll get angry."

Marah shrugged, "But I am."

"I know, and I forgive you, for the hundredth time!"

Marah nodded and looked at Dustin, "you mean it?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't?"

Marah shrugged and looked at the sky, "it's getting late."

Dustin nodded, "come on, lets head back."

When the sun started to set, the students of the Wind Ninja Academy had gathered in front of the School. Marah, Kapri and a young man called Ben were standing at the front. All three were wearing plain black Ninja outfits. Sensei Watanabe was the first to walk onto the stage, followed by the three teachers, Shane, Tori and Dustin. Marah looked at Dustin who winked at her with a smile, Marah smiled and saw Kapri watching Shane out of the corner of her eyes.

"Tonight will determine the future of three of our newest students, Kapri, Marah, and Benjamin." Sensei began, "each will be displaying their skills against all three teachers, and the fighting styles in which they use will then define which element they become."

As the night went on, Ben was the first to go, he had managed to knock Shane to the ground several times before Ben won that fight. When it came to Dustin, Ben found it harder to read his moves, although he got some good shots in there, Dustin won. When he was fighting Tori, he had managed to knock her down a few times but never managed to beat her. After Tori had managed to kick him down the fight ended.

Kapri was the next up and had managed to beat Tori easily, she seemed to know what moves she was doing to use before Tori had a chance to move. She couldn't seem to get Shane to stay down, after blocking many of Shane's blows, a hit to the stomach caused her to fly off the stage and declared Shane the winner. Marah noticed Shane run over and help her up, something he didn't do when he beat Ben. When it came to Dustin, Kapri couldn't knock him down for the life of her, she started getting frustrated when Dustin dodged every blow she tried to deal. She managed to kick his stomach but he grabbed her leg and flipped her to the ground. After Sensei declared Dustin the winner, he helped Kapri up with a grin.

Marah sighed, it was her turn, she was so nervous she knew she'd never beat any of them. As she stepped up to the stage she was greeted by Shane who bowed to her, she did the same and let out a shaky breath. She saw Shane mouth, _don't be nervous, it's just fun._ And she nodded a little, as Shane lunged for her; she managed to duck out of the way but didn't notice the kick that connected with her lower back. She fell to the floor and shot back up, Shane looked impressed and nodded, he started to wear her out by throwing small punches that she managed to block, but she missed the blow to her shoulder, which knocked her down. Shane helped her up, "you did brilliantly Marah." He smiled and bowed once more and walked away.

Marah took a while to regain herself as Tori stepped up, Marah looked at Tori and bowed, she bit her lip lightly as Tori bowed back, they got into fighting stances and Tori beat her almost instantly, Marah sat up and shook her head clear, she rolled onto her back and shot back up, she blinked a couple of times, Tori was running at her ready to punch her stomach, Marah went to block but Tori changed her path and kicked Marah's hip, causing Marah to fall. Tori bowed and then helped Marah up. Marah pouted, "I'm doing rubbish." Tori shook her head; she wasn't to say much to her but just looked over to Dustin. Marah nodded and took a breath. _Here we go._

As Dustin walked onto the stage, Marah was already in a fighting stance, she wasn't going to lose all three battles, she focused on Dustin's eyes, she seemed to be able to tell what he was about to do, as soon as he moved, she instantly jumped out of the way. Dustin looked confused for a second, but was knocked by a kick to the back. He sat up and ducked as Marah went to kick him again. He shot up and watched the way she was moving, she seemed to be watching for him to move, same thing as he was doing.

Tori and Shane looked at each other and then at the two on the stage, both were doing the exact same thing, it only meant one thing.

Dustin looked into Marah's eyes, _Damn_, he realised it was the wrong thing to do. Marah reached over and grabbed Dustin's arm before he could react and flipped him onto his back, as he went to get up, Marah straddled him and held one arm across his neck and the other ready to retaliate. Dustin held up his hands to signify he'd lost.

Marah smiled and got up, helping Dustin up. "Well?" Dustin rolled his eyes and grinned, "Yeah, you were _ok._"

Marah went to join Kapri and Ben as Sensei walked to the middle.

"Tonight I am proud to stay the Ben will be now under the teaching of Shane as an Air Ninja." Everyone clapped as Shane handed Ben an Air Ninja uniform. "Kapri, you are now a Water Ninja." Marah cheered louder than the rest when Tori handed the Water uniform to Kapri.

After a pause, Marah started to bite her lip. _Come on…_ Sensei smiled and looked directly at Marah. "And finally, Marah. From viewing your excellent fighting abilities against all three elements, you are rewarded as an Earth Ninja." Marah grinned from ear to ear as the whole Academy cheered her on. She looked at Dustin who was now holding an Earth Ninja uniform. She walked over to him and took it as they bowed to each other.

Dustin whispered, "I need to talk to you."

Marah nodded and smiled as she walked back to the group.

Her future was going to be perfect.

* * *

So??? What d'ya think??? Good? Bad? Lemme know with that cute little 'go' button :D 


	3. Facing the truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here; Disney owns it all, blah blah blah!

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter, a hell of a lot more Hunter/Tori in it now!

I just wanna thank some of my reviewers 'cuz you're all brill!! :)

**Hunter'sgirlAAF: **Hehe, well, here's what Dustin wanted to say, hope you like!

**crimson kittycat: **giggles Well, I hope you like this next chapter, and Blake's reaction is there too! :)

**mystic-nightmares: **You rule sis! More Hunter/Tori for you so I'll have those CD's back now! (Including those you think I don't know you have! glares) BTW, it did mean to say 'why' I just can't read/write! :D

Also thanks to **Shanecrazy, Navy-Thunder, aneesha, monkey-pooh, BlueAngel07, Jorgitosbabe, Shay, Mallisa, MagicalFlame, & Dyrne-Faemne.**

Anyway, on with the story! There's less Shane, Kapri and Cam in this one because they're coming up next chapter for more limelight! Enjoy!!

* * *

_Meet me at Blue Bay Point just after One O'clock…_

Dustin's words ran through Marah's mind for what seemed like the hundredth time, she sighed and looked at her watch, it was now quarter past one. Marah took a glance around her, there wasn't anyone around and she didn't like it. A bench caught her eye and she felt her legs ache from the night before, when she sat down, the view was too familiar. She lowered her head, her brown curls falling about her face.

"Where are you Dustin?" She muttered to herself.

"I'm here dude."

Marah looked up to see Dustin sit beside her on the bench, "finally!" She grinned playfully and leaned back.

"I got caught up, sorry." He grinned as he pointed to his clothes; they were his motocross gear and still covered in mud.

Marah shrugged and smiled sweetly. "It doesn't matter. What did you want to talk about?" She tilted her head lightly.

Dustin chuckled at her 'subtle' way of getting to the point. "Do you remember this place?"

Marah nodded and smiled sadly, "I don't come here because of it."

"I know." Marah looked at Dustin, a confused look spread across her face. "That's why I made you meet me here."

A sigh escaped Marah's lips and she sat sideways so she was facing Dustin. "Go on…"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, I felt that if I was ever going to be able to say what I want to say, you'd need to be able to come here and put what happened behind us." Dustin shrugged his shoulders and looked at Marah. "Marah will you _please_ just accept that you are forgiven at it was all in the past. Please?" Dustin looked into her eyes and she smiled weakly. "_Please?_"

After a long pause, Marah finally spoke up, "Ok, ok. What happened with BEEVIL and all that is officially part of my past, a past I _need_ to forget…" Marah smiled and looked at her hands.

Dustin placed his hand over hers and cupped her chin with the other. "Marah look at me?" Marah raised her head and looked into Dustin's eyes. "Marah…I…"

Marah intertwined her fingers with his and tilted her head lightly. "You what..?"

"I love you."

Marah smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly and heard him chuckle. "I love you too Dustin…" She nestled her head into his shoulder and smiled against his shirt.

After a few minutes, Marah looked up at Dustin. She now had bits of mud smeared onto her cheeks. Dustin just chuckled at the sight and leant his head up to capture her lips with his own wrapping his arms around her waist.

-;--

"Hey guys? Look who's returned!"

Shane, Tori and Cam looked up from the magazine they were reading in Ninja Ops to see Hunter standing next to a familiar Navy figure. Shane grinned and jumped up.

"Dude! When did you get back?"

Blake gave Shane a high five and shrugged, "yesterday, I was so jet lagged."

"You're here now though. Welcome back man." Blake smiled at Cam and gave his friend a half-hug.

Blake's eyes travelled to Tori, the one person not to move when they came in. She was sitting quietly staring at the floor. Blake noticed her posture, she was nervous about something.

"Something I said Tori?"

Hunter looked over to her too when she raised her head, Tori smiled, a fake smile that he could read like a book. He caught her eye and shook his head; Tori knew that Blake didn't know about the two of them.

"No, sorry, I was in another world. It's great to see you again." She got up and hugged Blake.

Noticing the slight discomfort in Tori's stance, Hunter spoke up, "where's Dustin?"

Tori pulled away and looked at Hunter, "went to talk to Marah."

Shane laughed, "About time they got it all sorted out!"

Blake looked on confused, "you mean Dustin and Marah are together?"

"Well, that's what Dustin was talking to her about today." Cam shrugged and walked back over to the table.

The others followed lead and as Tori sat down next to Cam, Hunter sat on the other side, Shane and Blake were opposite. Shane looked at Blake, "come on then, tell us, what's it like being famous and all?"

As the others started chatting away about Blake's antics and his new life, Hunter managed to catch Tori's eye. He leaned over and whispered, "Can we talk?"

Tori nodded and coughed to get her attention. "Guys, I need to go, I'm meeting someone. Hunter? Can you give me a lift?"

Before Hunter could 'answer', Shane scratched his head. "Dude, you're van's just outside!" Tori kicked his knee and shook his head. "Oooh, never mind. Sorry dude, I'm losing the plot." He grinned and looked at a very puzzled Blake.

Hunter rolled his eyes and got up, "see you lot later." He walked up the steps of Ninja Ops with Tori just behind him.

Blake watched them go. "There's something going on that I don't know isn't there?"

Cam looked at Shane and then back at Blake, "No, that or I don't know either." He lied.

-;--

"D'ya think we should head back?"

"We probably should."

"Are we going to?"

"No."

Marah giggled lightly and sat up; she and Dustin were still sitting on the bench, watching the world pass them by. She smiled and stretched her legs before standing up. "Well _I'm_ going back. You can stay here if you want."

Dustin pouted and stood up; he grabbed her hand and nodded. "Fine. We'll head back."

They both walked out hand in hand silently.

"I wonder what the others would say when they found out…"

"They'd say 'about time dude!'"

-;--

"I can't lie to him Tori, it's not fair."

Tori sighed as she shut the door of her van, as soon as Hunter closed his door; she drove off down the dirt path.

"I'm not asking you to lie, just-"

"Avoid the truth, yeah I know."

Tori rolled her eyes, "you're really cynical and hot-headed at times aren't you?"

Now it was Hunter's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah and sometimes you're a wuss and won't face up to the fact that you're going to hurt someone." Hunter sighed, "I guess we're even."

There was a long silence for the rest of the journey home, when they got to Tori's apartment, she sighed and parked up. Hunter climbed out and slammed the door behind him, not noticed Tori shut her door and walk across the side of the van towards him.

"Hunter, I'm-"

"Maybe we should wait, until Blake goes, then we'll get back together."

"No!"

Hunter looked at the blonde and shrugged, "what else do we do? We can't pretend we're not together, and there's nothing else we can do!"

Tori pouted slightly and grabbed her cell phone from her back. "I'll call him, now, I'll tell him we're together and then it'll all be out in the open. I'll do it if that's what you want, I promise."

Hunter dropped his head and sighed. He took the cell from her hand and switched it off, "no, not now."

Tori was losing her patience quickly, _first he wants to break up because Blake doesn't know, then he tells me not to let him know!_ "Hunter!" She sighed impatiently. "What do you want me to do?!"

Hunter walked away towards Tori's house wordlessly; Tori rolled her eyes and followed promptly. When Tori opened to door to her house, she stepped in and looked at Hunter.

"Hunter, say something!"

Hunter leant against the door frame, he furrowed his brow lost in thought and looked at Tori. "Tori I don't want to argue with you, come around tonight, about seven o'clock. We'll have dinner and then we'll tell him. Just you, me, and Blake, we'll talk it all through. Deal?"

Tori nodded and kissed his cheek, "deal."

Hunter nodded and ran his hand down Tori's arm, "see you later."

Without another word Hunter walked back down the corridor and out of view.

-;--

_Knock knock_.

Blake looked at the door and placed his magazine down on the coffee table. "I'll get it!" Walking over to the door, he looked into the spy-hole to see Tori standing there. "It's Tori!"

He opened the door and looked at the blonde. "T-Tori?"

Tori smiled feebly and raised a hand to wave; she was wearing black trousers and a simple blue blouse. "Hey Blake…Hunter invited me…"

Before Blake could answer, the two former blue rangers heard a large bang come from the kitchen, shortly followed by a string of curses. Blake rubbed the back of his head, "Hunter's _trying_ to cook…again…" He opened the door further and stepped aside, "come in."

Tori nodded her thanks and walked in, looking around she saw that the apartment was tidier than Hunter typically left it. There was a small door which led to the kitchen; there was another crash which made Tori jump a little then laugh. She turned to Blake. "I'll go check on him, make sure he hasn't broken anything valuable."

Blake nodded; still bewildered as to why Hunter had invited Tori around, then it dawned on him as Tori disappeared into the kitchen. _Hunter's trying to get me and Tori back together again!_ He grinned and practically skipped back onto the sofa.

Tori stopped and closed the door to the kitchen, she watched Hunter gather up pieces of porcelain from the floor. He didn't notice Tori walk in, or the door shut for that matter. She smiled and the dirty blonde as he poured the broken pieces in the bin. He turned around and jumped backwards slightly.

"Tori!"

Tori giggled behind her hand and shook her head. "Hey to you too!" She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck. "Miss me?"

"You bet."

He grinned and kissed her quickly before pulling away and turned back to the boiling pot. "I hope you like spaghetti; it's the only thing I can make." He grinned sheepishly at her as she rolled her eyes but nodded afterwards.

The mood turned serious suddenly and Tori bit her lip nervously. "Hunter…" She spoke in a hushed voice not to get Blake's attention. "…what are we going to say to him?"

"The truth."

"I was afraid of that."

Getting through the meal was easy enough for the couple, although Blake kept hinting about getting back with Tori; Hunter managed to bite his tongue throughout. After the meal, Tori helped Hunter clean up, despite Hunter's constant reminder that she was the guest.

"Blake, I have something you need to know."

Blake looked up from the TV and saw Hunter standing next to the chair Tori had sat down on. He switched the TV off and faced him. "Go ahead bro."

Tori bit her lip and looked up at Hunter, he grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, Blake looked confused for a moment. "There's a reason I've been trying to get you to forget about getting with Tori…"

"…And that is?"

Tori sighed lightly and looked at Blake, "we're together…"

Blake looked at his brother and then at Tori, "what? You two?" He laughed nervously, "this is a joke isn't it, and Dustin and Shane must have put you up to this!"

Hunter wordlessly shook his head and looked at Tori. "It's not a joke bro. I love her." Tori smiled brightly and then looked back at Blake who was shaking his head in denial.

"No, this _has_ to be a joke!" He looked between the two. "You knew I still loved her, you _knew_!"

"Bro, I'm sorry but I can't pretend I don't feel for her just because you love her!" He sighed, "you're never around because of your Motocross, what life would Tori have with that?!"

Blake looked at Tori who was sitting silently watching her feet. He shook his head and stood up, facing Hunter again he glared. "You _knew_ I loved her, you knew I wasn't going to leave until she knew! You did this on purpose! I hate you. You're not my brother!"

With that he stormed out the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Hunter sat down on the sofa in shock, _you're not my brother! _Blake's words played through his mind as she ran his hands across his face.

"Hunter…?"

"Leave me alone. Please, just go."

Tori nodded slowly and grabbed her bag, she took one last glance at Hunter and stood at the doorway, "Hunter, I love you too. Just…don't shut me out."

"I'm so sorry. Please, just let me be."

* * *

Well??? What will happen, will Hunter be ok? Will _Tori _be ok?? What about Blake??? GOD! I sound like a bad TV programme! Review and let me know what you think! you know you want to! 


	4. Apologies and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Funny…I _still_ don't own it! :(

**A/N:** Sorry it's took so long to update…I've been suffering from writer's block but I'm all back now :D Just a few shout-outs:

**crimson kittycat: >**_giggles _ yeah, I like bad TV programs too… >_sighs _…oh well…whatever! :D Here's your update!

**monkay-pooh: **I would never want to be in Tori's shoes then…I'd probably break down! Here's the update…I hope Hunter gets the girl too…he's going to have to fight for her though!

**Shay:** Blake's just an over-romantic fool! :D But here's the update…and trust me…Cam _will _be in it…next chapter! :D I do have something for him! And Shane/Kapri is here too!

**CaleighBlack-SnowMarauder**I know what you mean. After watching never episode of NS (Cept Down and Dirty) I thought maybe, Blake should shout at Hunter…just to see what I could do with it! :D

Thanks to: **Navy-Thunder, KirCo4eva, Jorgitosbabe, BlueAngel07** you guys rock!

* * *

Tori didn't know how long she'd been walking through the hallways of the Ninja Academy but with all the thoughts and feelings that were running through her mind, her location was the last thing to think about. She couldn't help the growing feeling of guilt as her thoughts drifted to the Thunder brothers. Never in a thousands years did Tori think that Blake would of reacted the way he did, he didn't even blame Tori for what happened, he blamed Hunter.

Hunter. The one person Tori thought that Blake would actually stick with, but it wasn't so this time. _You're not my brother!_ Blake's words hit Tori hard, and it hit Hunter a hell of a lot harder.

"Dude!"

Tori halted in her steps when she heard someone call out, knowing who it was, she smiled sadly and slowly turned around. Dustin closed the gap between them and scratched the back of his head.

"Cam said you'd cancelled your lesson with the new students…what's up?"

Tori shrugged and looked up at her best friend, "I'm to blame…" She murmured, if Dustin hadn't been standing so close, he wouldn't have heard her speak.

"For what?"

"Blake…he's…" Tori struggled, how did she explain it? "…he told Hunter that he wasn't his brother anymore…and it's my entire fault!"

Tori's emotions got the better of her as her knees buckled and she started to fall to the ground. As if he could already sense she was about to fall, Dustin grabbed her waist as she lowered. He led them both to a kneeling position on the floor and held her tightly. Tori, glad to have the comfort, cried into his shoulder and held one hand on the back of Dustin's neck, and the other tucked in by her stomach.

"Tori, it wasn't your fault…" Dustin whispered and ran his hand through her blonde hair, his other arm stayed wrapped around Tori's waist protectively.

Tori didn't respond, her tears started to slow as she lifted her head off Dustin's shoulder, "he loves me…" A sad smile crept onto Tori's lips as she looked up at the Earth Ninja.

Dustin was about to respond when suddenly confusion entered his mind, _Wait, Blake or Hunter loves her?_ "W-who?"

"Both of them." Tori's statement sent fresh tears down her cheeks, "both of them…" she repeated more quietly. Tori lowered her head and wiped her eyes quickly.

Dustin grimaced slightly when Tori started to cry again, if there was one thing he hated more than anything it was watching someone close to his heart cry. He instinctively wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her close again.

"Tori…it'll be ok…"

Tori nuzzled her face into Dustin's neck and curled up slightly in his lap. "Promise…?"

"Promise."

--------

Hunter stopped pacing his living room when the door opened; he spun around and stared in shock at who walked in.

"B-Blake?"

Blake looked up at his older brother and nodded slightly; he sat down on the chair and rested his elbows on his knees. "Did you know there was an arcade near the end of the beach…to the, east I think…"

Hunter looked confused. "No."

"Well I do, well, I do now. That beach is a hell of a lot longer than I thought it was! I had to Ninja Streak back here." Blake looked at Hunter and shrugged, "stuff the whole 'personal gain' thing. I'm not a Ninja anymore…just a Motocross rider."

Hunter sat on the sofa silently and watched Blake, he didn't understand if what he was saying was supposed to mean anything to him…either way, it was just confusing the Thunder Ninja. An uncomfortable silence loomed in the room in which Blake avoided any eye contact with his brother.

"Do you really love her? Or was that just a-"

"I love her." Hunter interrupted; he looked over at Blake and sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am but I _love_ her."

Blake nodded slowly and shrugged, "should of seen it coming really I guess." Hunter pointedly looked confused and Blake continued. "Well…I mean, with me away with Factory Blue, and you _and _Tori missing me…you two were bound to get together."

"Missing you? Get real."

Blake laughed for the first time in a long time and looked at his brother. Hunter was sitting back with his arms crossed across his chest and a grin on his face.

"Ok ok. But you get my point right?"

"Dude, I'm sorry for blurting it out at you, I should of let you settle in first. But I didn't want to run the risk of you making a fool of yourself in front of Tori." Hunter sat up straight and continued, "you're right; I knew you loved Tori and I knew that you wanted her back but we were already together when you said it. And I couldn't tell you over the phone, or on a letter. You needed to know in person, from the both of us."

"Dude I understand that now…I really do. I'm sorry for saying what I said. I didn't mean it."

Hunter nodded, "It's all in the past bro."

Blake grinned when Hunter said 'bro' and got up off the chair, Hunter stood up just in time to catch Blake's hug. Hunter smiled and hugged his brother.

"I need to see Tori…I need to apologise."

Hunter nodded, "come on, we're all meeting up in Ninja Ops anyway."

--------

"Eric! Get down from there!"

"I can't Sensei…I'm a little stuck!"

"What do you mean _stuck?_!"

"Well, I can't get down."

Shane sighed and easily glided up to where his student was hanging, Eric was hanging by the back of his belt to a large tree, he had attempted to levitate above the floor. It didn't work as well as he hoped.

"Dude h- I mean…Sensei, please help me."

Shane sighed and floated behind Eric, he lifted him slightly to unleash the belt and Eric tumbled to the floor.

"Dude, that kills!"

Shane laughed and lowered himself to the ground, although Eric was an Earth Ninja, all Ninja's had to learn how to levitate, and since Shane was the Air Ninja Sensei, he seemed the perfect tutor for all three elemental Ninja's.

Whilst Eric stayed lying flat on his back, Shane walked over, "are you like this in Sensei Dustin's class?"

Yep, _Sensei Dustin_ still sounded weird.

"Actually, he's worse."

Shane turned around and saw Dustin and Tori standing there. Dustin was the one who'd spoke up, he walked over to the group and help Eric up, "you should see him trying to phase through the earth." Dustin looked at Shane, "all I'm saying is…you thought I was bad?" He grinned.

Shane shook his head and turned to the class. "I want you all to practice this now; no one leaves until I say so."

All the Ninja's bowed and a chorus of '_Yes Sensei' _were heard.

Shane walked over to Tori as Dustin followed. "Hey Tori, what's up?"

Tori shrugged, "nothing." She lied, she glanced at Dustin who smiled and walked back to the Ninja's to help Eric.

Shane watched Dustin go out the corner of his eyes and turned to stand next to Tori, they both sat down on the floor. "You're really good at this teaching stuff you know."

Shane nodded, "maybe it was swapping bodies with Sensei ages ago, maybe he's rubbed off on me."

Tori laughed, "Pity it didn't work like that for Dustin."

Shane laughed. "Yeah."

After helping Eric down _again_, Dustin laughed and looked around the group, since Shane had moved away, the students believed that Dustin was in charge of them.

"Sensei Dustin! Oh Sensei Dustin!"

Dustin sighed and spun around at the voice, "Yes?"

"I'm kinda stuck too!"

"Marah, you're a Space Ninja, you can fly for heaven's sake. How can you be stuck?"

Marah grinned lopsidedly and floated back to the ground, "it was worth a try though, don't ya think?"

Dustin shook his head bemused as Marah skipped over to her tutor and partner. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "meet me outside Storm Chargers in two hours…" When Marah went to speak he glared playfully. "…be there…or else." He grinned and turned to walk back to his friends.

Shane looked up at the former yellow ranger and grinned, "The student's love you dude!"

Dustin nodded, "it must come naturally, I mean, who _can't _love me?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh please Dustin."

Dustin laughed and sat in front of the two; he picked at the grass under his hands and threw a handful at Shane. He laughed as Shane glared at him, "Come on dude, its just grass!" Shane went to speak when a cry caught their attention.

The former rangers looked to the group of ninja's to see them running around out of control, Shane sighed and stood up. "Ninja's," Everyone stopped and looked at their teacher, "go. You may leave now." Everyone bowed and scattered.

Shane looked at Kapri who didn't move, he looked down at his friends who nodded. "Catch you later." The others nodded as Shane ran to catch up with Kapri.

--------

"So what's it like, being a Water Ninja…and away from Marah?"

Kapri shrugged, they both were walking along the dirt path towards the entrance to Ninja Ops, "it's great, and I can manage without being with Marah all the time!" She pouted lightly.

"Yeah right, you two are inseparable! You two are totally infamous within the Ninja Academy."

Shane grinned and stopped at the entrance, Kapri was still pouting, but a hint of humour shone in her blue eyes. Shane rested his hand on her cheek lightly.

"I can't do this anymore…we have to tell them."

Kapri looked at Shane and shook her head, "not yet. Please just a few more days. Beside, you can't say you don't like sneaking around!"

Kapri grinned and walked through into Ninja Ops, for a moment, she stood alone on the other side. Shane walked through a few moments later and took her hand. "Ok, but a few more days, then…we tell them."

Kapri nodded and kissed him quickly. "Deal."

"D'ya think Sensei will be ok with it?"

"Hey, he's my uncle…he's bound to be…besides he's ok with Dustin and Marah."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How?"

"It was obvious they were going to be together…even when we were rangers!"

"Good point…"

--------

Hunter walked into Ninja Ops to see everyone else there too, Shane and Dustin were sparring off the side and Marah and Kapri were watching them. Cam was sitting at his computer and Tori leant against the chair watching Cam. Blake stepped behind Hunter and nudged him to get him to move.

"Blake!" Everyone stopped what they were doing at Marah's voice. Blake waved lightly and walked straight over to Tori.

"Tori…can we talk?"

Tori hesitated for a moment, but when Hunter walked over and nodded behind Blake, she nodded herself and walked away.

The three of them walked into a small room set aside from the others, Tori sat down on the chair and looked at the Thunder brothers.

Blake looked at Hunter then at Tori. "I'm sorry for how I reacted…I didn't mean to be so harsh…it was just a shock I guess."

Tori smiled lightly and shook her head, "don't worry about it…I'm sorry though. I guess we should have talked it all through…"

Hunter sat down beside Tori and grasped her hand, Tori smiled at him, she knew he wasn't shutting her out and her heart suddenly felt lighter. Hunter looked at her and then at his brother. "Let's just put this behind us…and look to the future."

Blake smiled sadly, _a future without the one I love…_

* * *

_>hides behind her computer _well? What do you think? I've already got the next chapter started…involves more Cam, Shane and Kapri. And a fight… :P For the girl, naturally! 


	5. Raging Thunder and Upturned Earth

**Disclaimer:** These things bug me…from now own, unless I say I own it…I don't! -_Grins-_

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, sorry it's been so long, writer's block got the better of me…I'll be updating my other story too either today or tomorrow…hopefully! Hope you enjoy the next chappy, there's more Shane, Kapri and Cam. Tee-hee and that fight is here too…but not between _Hunter_ and Blake. _-Giggles_-

**monkay-pooh** this is just for you…I hope you enjoyed school! -_Grins-_

----

When Shane walked down the stone steps of Ninja Ops, all that was heard was the tapping of keys; Shane shook his head with a chuckle as he entered the room. "Didn't think I'd see you in here."

Cam rolled his eyes, "isn't there somewhere you should be?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know…annoying your students or something?"

Shane sat down on the red cushion and drummed his fingers on the table, "nah, classes have finished and I've nothing else to do so I thought I'd pay you a visit." Shane grinned as Cam stopped tapping away at the keyboard.

Cam spun on his chair to face him, "is there something you wanted?"

Shane was about to speak when footsteps were heard coming down the hallway, Shane lifted his head to see Kapri stop at the doorway, Shane smiled and beckoned for her to join them at the table. Kapri sat opposite Cam and smiled.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to family?"

"Yes."

Kapri pouted, "Fine, like, whatever! I'll just leave then!"

Cam rolled his eyes and grinned at his cousin, "don't go…it'll leave me with _him_ and he's annoying." Cam looked at Shane just in time to catch the glare sent his way.

There was a silence between the trio as they tried to figure out what to say, Shane had resumed tapping his fingers on the table, whilst Kapri was biting her lip and pulling at the hem of her pink blouse. Cam was the one to finally break the silence.

"So when are you going to tell me?" Cam almost laughed at the confused but shocked expressions of the couple's faces.

Shane wrinkled his forehead, "tell you _what?_"

Kapri widened her eyes and rested her head on the table, "you _know_!"

Cam only rolled his eyes in response, "of course I know."

Shane finally cottoned on and _oh_-ed as Kapri nudged him with her elbow, she lifted her head to look back at Cam, she brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes and propped her elbows on the table.

"And…?"

"And what?"

Shane looked at Cam, "well? Are you cool about it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Shane looked at Kapri, "well, it was your idea to keep it secret…you can explain."

Kapri glared a little at him and looked back at her cousin, "well…"

----

"Ok then, see you tomorrow Kel."

Tori turned to see Dustin close his cell and look up, "was that Kelly?" Dustin nodded, "what's up?"

"She's not opening the shop today, that Factory Blue race is in the afternoon, she's setting it all up."

"Oh right." Tori climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door, she waited until Dustin had got into the passengers seat before she spoke, "you spoke to Blake recently?"

"Not properly, just a bit at Ninja Ops yesterday…why?"

Tori shrugged and bit her lower lip, "I don't know…he seemed kinda, out there when we were talking…"

"Well, at least he's finally accepted you and Hunter as a couple, hey?" Dustin sent a reassured smile to his best friend.

"That's the thing…it didn't seem _real_. I mean, he apologised about the way he acted, but said nothing about Hunter and me personally…it's like he won't believe it's real, or something. It's probably me just be too paranoid."

Dustin shrugged his shoulders and twisted a little to face Tori, "Tori?" Tori looked at him, "you worry about it too much. And worry lines won't suit you."

"You need to get away from Marah for a while." Tori grinned, "You're beginning to sound like her."

Dustin scratched the back of his head and nodded, "yeah I know." He grinned as Tori started up the van, "I'll talk to Blake if you want?"

Tori just nodded and drove them off towards the forest. When they arrived at the edge of the forest, Hunter and Blake were already sitting at the base of a large tree, Tori walked over, shortly followed by Dustin. She walked over to Hunter, took his hand and made their way towards the waterfall. Dustin looked back at Blake who was looking down at the ground.

"Come on man, or we'll be late."

"Late for _what_ exactly?"

Dustin thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know…I'm just used to being late…said it out of habit I guess."

Blake laughed and patted Dustin's shoulder, "come on, let's go help Kelly out…there's nothing to do on a weekend at Ninja Ops really is there?"

"No…not anymore."

Blake nodded as the two of them started off down the road towards the dirt track.

Halfway there, Dustin stopped suddenly, "Blake. Before we go I need to ask you something."

Blake stopped and spun around on his heel, "you're not going to ask me out or something like that are you?" Blake wrinkled his nose.

Dustin rolled his eyes, "in your dreams dude."

"That and Marah would have my head, literally, dude she's scary when she's made. I'm more afraid of her like that than when she was with Lothor."

"I second that." Dustin grinned, "Try being in my shoes…it's hard dude."

Blake laughed and shook his head, "yeah. What did you want to ask then?"

Dustin thought for a moment, he didn't quite know how to phrase it, "I know you apologised to Tori and Hunter-" Blake sighed and Dustin held his hands up, "-hear me out. But have you-"

"Accepted they're together?"

Dustin smiled sheepishly and then nodded, "yeah."

"No."

Dustin's smiled dropped, "what?"

"Dude, it's just a phase. I mean me and Tori are meant to be…and soon she'll realise and Hunter will be just another friend. Again."

Dustin furrowed his brow in confusion, "dude, they're in _love_."

Blake shook his head, "man, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah I do. Tori is my best friend…she loves Hunter and he loves her too." Dustin sighed, "No offence but you'll be gone in, what? Two weeks? And Tori would be alone again."

"But that's why I got her _this_." Blake held up an envelop from his jacket pocket, "it's a ticket…to come home with me. We can start again and take it all back, start a new life."

"With you racing all over the world? And Tori just tagging along? That's not right dude."

"How would you know what's right?" Blake snapped.

Dustin stepped back a little, "Blake, Hunter loves Tori. He's not going to let you ruin it."

"How would I ruin what's not real?"

"Man, you're deluded. What's wrong with you? Your brother's in love, you should be happy for him!"

"Not when it's _Tori_!"

Dustin laughed cynically, "you're out of it dude, when you're ready to get real…come back to us, right?"

As Dustin turned and started to walk back down the path they were walking down, Blake ran up and grabbed his arm, Dustin spun around quickly to be greeted with a fist connecting to the his jaw. Dustin dropped to the ground from the force and held his jaw, looking up at Blake he stood back up.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!"

Dustin's question was answered by another blow to the stomach, this time Dustin was more prepared and managed to stay on his feet, he blocked several punches to his body but missed the one that connected to his face and he stumbled back.

Tori looked up at the sky just before getting to the waterfall, thunder was roaring through the sky, "what the-?"

Hunter shrugged, "maybe a thunder storm?"

"Since when did we have thunder storms?"

Hunter's face suddenly went pale when he realised Blake and Dustin weren't around, "say Tori? Any specific or obvious way you can tell if Dustin's using his Earth powers?"

Without thinking about what Hunter had implied, Tori answered, "Yeah, the earth shakes if he gets really mad……oh god."

Hunter nodded, "I think they're having that little _talk_ you mentioned."

Tori panicked slightly and ran through the waterfall and ninja streaked into the academy. "Cam!"

Cam stepped out from one of the classrooms and grabbed Tori's arm as she sped past, "Tori, I'm here."

Tori looked at Cam, "Cam I think Blake and Dustin are fighting."

"And…?"

"No, I mean really fighting. There's been something really weird about Blake recently and Dustin went to talk to him about it, but there's thunder roaring outside…I think Blake's got a little mad at Dustin."

"A little? Dude, I've not seen it that bad out there, there's lightening and everything." Hunter looked at Cam and nodded his hello to the former green ranger.

Cam nodded and followed the couple as they made their way back out of the academy grounds.

----

Dustin groaned as he floated back into consciousness, his whole body ached and he couldn't feel one of his arms, before he opened his eyes, he let his sense tell him where he was. It was quiet so he figured he was in a secluded room of someplace, he could feel something wrapped around his midsection and felt a blanket across his neck. His eyes flickered open to find he _was_ in a secluded room with a blanket pulled right up to his chin. He moaned again as he tried to move to find the feeling of being pinned down kick in, he moved his head slightly to find even _that_ hurt. He saw something shuffle beside him and found someone was sitting on a chair next to the bed, leaning on his arm, _that's why I can't feel my arm…_

He coughed and brought his free hand to his mouth, as he lowered it there was splutters of blood on his palm, he sighed and tried to move the other arm from under the figure, who, in the light that was dimmed, wasn't easy to work out. When he pulled his arm free, his company woke up too, she lifted her head and Dustin smiled weakly at her.

Marah lifted her head to see Dustin awake, she smiled through dried tears and ran a finger down his cheek, "you're awake!"

Dustin leant into her touch slightly, "yeah…what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember was talking to Blake…and…" Realisation dawned on Dustin as he remembered what happened, "…he attacked me."

"Cam said Tori and Hunter had gone to him to get you two, Blake wasn't there when they got there, just you." Marah sighed and closed her eyes, "they said you were unconscious and brought you here."

Dustin tried to sit up but the pain in his back caused him to cry out inside, "damnit!"

A door creaking open was the next sound heard, "so you're awake…finally."

Dustin squinted as the light was turned on, he finally could see where he was, the room had old ninja writing along the walls and was predominantly orange, he grinned inwardly when he realised it was probably Marah's room, he looked down at the blanket, it was a pastel yellow colour.

"Dustin?" Another voice jolted Dustin out of his thoughts.

Dustin looked up at saw Tori standing at the door, a worried look spread across her face and Hunter standing slightly behind her, his arms wrapped around Tori's waist.

"Hey guys." Dustin smiled but Marah noticed that the smile never reached his brown eyes.

"How are you dude?"

"Doing great." Dustin replied cheekily as Hunter perched on the bed, "no really…thanks guys."

Tori smiled and knelt by Hunter's knees, "Dustin, I thought you were-"

"I'm fine." Dustin interrupted, "did you find Blake?"

Hunter nodded, "he's sorry man, he was totally out of it when we found him. He was practically crawling out of some low-life bar, drunk big-style."

Dustin just nodded, not knowing what to say, "Tori? I tried, honestly I did…but he wouldn't listen to me, he's got you a ticket, he wants you to go back with him and start a new life with him."

Hunter lowered his head and looked away as Tori went to speak, "I know…he told me just after the race…I told him I'd think about it." Dustin looked at her shocked, "just to stop him from doing something stupid…again."

Dustin nodded and looked at Hunter, "hey man, don't worry, Tori's too soppy about you to just up and leave."

Hunter chuckled a little, "I'm just glad you're back with us, now Tori can stop worrying so much."

"_Worry lines won't suit me_." Tori recited and grinned at the former yellow ranger, who nodded.

"Hey, you said he told you after the race…how long have I been out?"

"A week," Marah muttered, her head was in her hands and her shoulder slumped.

Dustin glanced at the two blondes who just nodded and made their exits, Hunter shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, come on." Marah felt a hand rub her back lightly and she lifted her head, she looked at Dustin, tears were running down her cheeks freely. Dustin frowned slightly, "I don't like seeing you cry."

Marah wiped her eyes and took a deep breath; she leaned on the side of the bed and played with a curl in his hair. "I'm sorry…"

Dustin raised an eyebrow, "I hate that word you know."

Marah smiled weakly and nodded, "yeah I know." She sat back as Dustin attempted to sit back up again.

Dustin winced at the new pain in his stomach, he managed to sit up straight, and the blanket fell and rested at his waist to reveal his bare chest, with a bandage wrapped tightly around his midsection. Marah blushed lightly before looking up at Dustin; he motioned for her to sit with him.

Marah sat down next to Dustin on the bed and rested her head against his own, "don't do that again…" Marah whispered while Dustin laughed, despite the pain running through his body.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you hated that word…" Marah looked at Dustin.

Dustin grinned, "I do." He whispered as he brushed his lips across Marah's.

----

"Hey Cuz!"

Cam stopped in the hallway and looked behind him, Kapri was standing in her blue Ninja outfit, "_yes_ Kapri?"

"You seen Marah?"

"I thought you two were inseparable?"

"You know, that's exactly what Shane said. We're not that bad are we?"

"It's not _bad_, it's sisterly. But yeah, she's with Dustin."

"Now those two _are_ inseparable!"

Cam laughed, "anything else? I need to teach a class."

"On a Saturday?"

"_Yes, on a Saturday!_" Kapri smiled and shrugged.

"Go for it Cuz, oh and thanks for the whole me and Shane thing too!"

Cam nodded and walked off back down the hallway.

"You and _Shane_?"

Kapri spun around to see Hunter and Tori standing there, smug smiles on both their faces, Kapri sighed and then pouted. "Yeah, me and Shane." She smiled, "he's going to kill me now."

Tori grinned, "tell us all about it." Tori grabbed Kapri's hand and pulled her down another corridor towards her office-type room, Hunter shortly following reluctantly.

----

So? What did ya think? The fight _was_ going to be different and between Hunter and Blake but I changed it last minute because I like it this way…:D See? More Kapri and Shane and Cam! And more Kelly next chapter too!


	6. True Friendship

Thanks to all my reviewers so far! You all rock!! Here's the next chapter--

----

"Students gather around. As you know Sensei Brooks isn't here at the moment, so you have to choose a group leader, pull together and perfect what you already know."

Muffled chatter followed Shane's words; Marah was sitting slightly off from the group on a large boulder. The weekend had finished and lessons had to start up again, the only problem was that Dustin was still bed-ridden. Sensei Watanabe had decided Shane should set up their lessons and let them get on with it, since Marah hadn't made much friends outside of the ex-ranger group, she felt out-of-it without Dustin teaching them.

"Marah."

Marah shook out her thoughts and gazed up at Shane who was standing beside the boulder, Marah smiled sadly and stood up.

"Marah are you ok?"

"Just fine." Marah muttered.

Shane placed a hand on her shoulder, "the group think you should be their leader."

Marah looked up at him and then over at the group, "I don't know if I can…"

"You'll be fine." Shane smiled softly, "but if you don't want to, that's fine. I can get someone else to."

Marah shrugged lightly, "all I want to do is sit in that room and wait for Dustin to get better…"

"Dustin wouldn't want you to." Shane patted her shoulder lightly and turned to the class, "students." He waited until he had the class's attention before he spoke up again. "Today's lesson will be cancelled, tomorrow you will all be joining the Air Ninja's and we will spar."

The class cheered quietly and bowed to Shane before dispersing in different ways. Shane felt Marah move back onto the boulder and bury her face in her hands; he turned to her, "you know he'll be fine, right?"

"He's not getting better…he's just…laying there…" Her muffled reply was shortly followed by soft sobs.

Shane stared wide-eyed slightly and then looked to the sky, "oh god…" He wrapped his arms around Marah's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Marah pulled away slightly and looked up at Shane, "has Blake been back since…?"

Shane went to answer but was cut off by another voice. "Yeah. He's here."

Marah spun around on her heel and looked at Blake, she heard Shane shuffle away and walk towards the building. She cautiously watched Blake fiddle with the bottom of his navy jacket. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and shook her head, different emotions ran through her mind, she wanted to scream but at the same time cry, everything started to cloud her mind. She didn't even notice Blake walk closer to her.

"I'm sorry for what I did Marah…I know I've hurt more than just Dustin, I've hurt _you_."

Marah looked up to see Blake standing right in front of her, she shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, unable to say anything, she simply bunched her fists in frustration.

"Blake, why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know…Jealously?"

"But why did you take it out on Dustin?"

"Because he was there when my emotions got me." Blake sighed, trying to find the right words. "I didn't intentionally go for Dustin, we were talking and he told me how much Tori and Hunter loved each other and I didn't want to hear it, I just got carried away."

"He didn't even fight back!" Marah looked at the Thunder brother. "He didn't fight back! He just let you do it!"

Marah brought her fist up and pounded Blake's chest, tears flowing down her cheeks, causing Blake to try his hardest to stop his own tears, he just let Marah bang at his chest. Blake waited until her energy was running low before grabbing her fists.

"He didn't fight back…" Marah muttered through her tears, Blake sighed and blinked back his own tears before pulling Marah into him. Marah clung on tightly to Blake's jacket and they both slipped down to kneel on the ground, Blake wrapped his arms around Marah protectively and looked up at the large Academy building.

A few moments later, Marah pulled away slowly, her tears had long gone and her eyes were red and puffy, she looked up at Blake who smiled weakly. She smiled sadly and got up with the help of Blake, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder gently as she walked towards the building.

"Do you think they've made up?"

Tori stopped at Hunter's side, a proud smile was on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. He silently nodded and watched them walk into the academy.

"Yeah, I think so."

Tori sighed, "too much is happening at once…" Hunter looked confused and turned to face her, "I mean…first _us_ then Blake comes back. And now Dustin's stuck up in a bed…"

"Have you thought about that ticket?"

Tori sighed and looked off into the distant, "I'm worried about what he'd do if I say no."

"So you'll go?"

"I don't want to. I know I shouldn't let Blake decide what I want but…I'm just worried."

Hunter nodded silently, "lets just see how this last days play out…"

----

"Hey cuz!"

"Oh, go away."

"Hey! That's just mean, have you seen Marah around?"

"Thought you two-"

"Were joined at the hip…blah, blah, blah!"

Cam chuckled slightly, "ok, I get your point. She's probably with Dustin, or in class…where you should be."

"Actually, Tori moved our lessons to midday!" Kapri sat down on the chair opposite Cam's desk and rubbed her wrist slightly, "Cam? Does Marah seem…different to you?"

Cam raised an eyebrow, "different?"

"Well yeah, she's kinda distant in class and spends all her time with Dustin."

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not! I mean, I've got Shane…but Marah's _always_ with Dustin."

"Dustin doesn't complain does he?"

"Well…no."

"Kapri, you know Marah better than any of us," Sensei Watanabe interrupted, he moved away from the doorway, "you must know what's going on in her mind."

Kapri thought for a moment, still rubbing her right wrist, "I suppose…but I wish I had _that_ connection with someone."

Kanoi smiled knowingly, "Shane loves you, just in a different manner. After all that's what separates Air, Water and Earth Ninjas."

Kapri nodded and then wrinkled her nose, "I get that…but what I don't understand is, why me and Shane connect like we do if I'm Water and he's Air? I mean, Marah and Dustin are both Earth Ninja's so it's obvious that they connect in their own way."

"Opposites can attract Kapri…I know that myself."

Kapri looked up at her uncle, "Uncle?"

"I was an Air Ninja originally…Miko was a Samurai…it's deeper than you realise."

Kapri smiled and nodded, she rubbed her wrist again causing Cam to groan slightly, "what's wrong with your wrist?"

A bright smile crossed Kapri's face as she held it out, "I don't know! I landed on it running and it kills!"

Cam inspected it for a moment and shook his head, "it's broken Kapri."

"What?"

"You've broken your wrist!"

Kapri looked at her wrist, "but I can move it…and _ouch!_"

Cam looked up from her wrist, "sorry." He got up, "come on, lets just wrap it up…you seem to be able to heal yourself manually so you should be ok…" Slight confusion flashed in his eyes as he looked at his cousin.

Kapri looked confused, "ok…maybe that's because I'm not _human_?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "Marah can't heal herself like this."

"No but Marah can move things with her mind."

Cam stopped, "she can?"

"Not that she uses it…she gets all confused and ends up fainting. It's quite funny really…Oh! But don't tell her I told you…I don't think she likes people knowing, I can bet you anything that Dustin doesn't even know…"

Kanoi smiled proudly as Cam dragged a chattering Kapri away.

----

"Dustin?" Dustin mumbled something and Marah shook him lightly again, "Dustin…"

"Yeah, what?"

Marah smiled and shook him again, trying not to hurt him even more, "Blake's here to see you."

Dustin's eyes flickered open, he looked up into Marah's eyes, "what?"

"Blake, he's just outside."

Dustin sat up slightly, Marah helped him lean against the headboard, "Ok…is he…?"

"He's sorry…" Marah smiled sadly and grabbed the grey jacket that was on the chair, yellow stripes down the arms, "here…" Dustin smiled and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders. He muttered his thanks and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Blake slowly stepped into the room; he looked at Dustin and smiled weakly. "Hey Dustin."

"I'll just leave…I'll be outside." Dustin looked at Marah; he nodded and waited until she'd closed the door behind her before looking back at Blake.

"Nice to see you." Dustin winced at his own words, they'd come out colder than he wanted, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that."

Blake sat on the chair next to his bed, "no. Don't worry…I should be sorry."

Dustin looked at the Thunder brother and bit his lower lip, "Blake I don't blame you for what you did…"

"You should though…" Blake looked up, after seeing the look in Dustin's eyes he nodded, "Ok. We'll just put it past us?"

Dustin nodded, "yeah, I just want to forget about it all." He scratched the back of his head and looked out the window.

"How's life as a teacher then?"

"Its better than I thought it would be." Dustin smiled, "how about you? What's life like as a famous motocross racer?"

Blake smiled brightly, "dude, it's like…heaven."

----

Marah slumped against the wall of Storm Chargers, the sun was beating down on her face and she squinted as she saw a van pull up, she smiled when Tori got out.

"Hey! I thought you'd be back with Dustin?"

Marah shrugged and followed Tori into the shop, "well he's with Blake at the moment, and I thought I'd leave them to it."

Tori smiled and nodded, she walked over to the sofa and flopped down, Marah sat beside her and looked around her. Tori looked at Marah for a moment before speaking again, "he'll be fine."

Marah nodded slowly, "yeah…I know."

Tori tilted her head to get a better view of the shop, it was relatively quiet since it was a weekday, she saw Shane and Hunter walk into the shop and beckoned them over, Hunter sat beside Marah as Shane had already claimed the seat next to Tori.

Marah looked up quickly at the two and then back down at her hands, Hunter shot a confused glance at Tori who shrugged and looked over at Shane. Shane sighed and moved in between Tori and Marah, he slung an arm loosely around Marah's shoulders.

"Cheer up Marah."

Marah sighed slightly and looked up at the former red ranger, she smiled weakly and took a shaky breath, "thanks Shane for this morning…Kapri's lucky."

"And so is Dustin."

Marah smiled brighter at Hunter's comment and looked around, "so this is the infamous _Storm chargers_ hey?"

Hunter smiled and nodded, "Yep."

"Hey Kelly!"

Tori called across the store as Kelly appeared out of a stock cupboard, she smiled and walked over to the teens, "hey guys." She looked at Marah, "you must be Marah."

Marah gazed up at the storeowner and smiled, she nodded slowly, "yeah…that's me."

"Dustin's told me a lot about you," Kelly smiled, "talking of which…where is he? I haven't seen him for a while. I'd of thought he'd at least gone to the Factory Blue's race."

Marah's gaze immediately hit the floor and Hunter spoke up for her, "he had an accident…riding…and he's just recovering, he'll be back to normal before you know it."

Marah smiled lightly, knowing those last words there for her rather than to Kelly, she looked up to see Kelly nod and walk away to help a customer out. Marah looked up at Hunter, "thanks." She muttered.

Tori slapped Shane's knee, "well…we have class to teach." Shane groaned as Tori pulled him up. "We'll catch you later?"

Hunter nodded and kissed Tori quickly before watching them retreat out the door.

"You really love her."

Hunter was still staring at the door when Marah spoke, a few moments later he turned to face Marah again, "yeah…but she might go with Blake by the end of this."

Marah shook her head, "no way…Blake knows what he did was wrong…I guess he knows she'll say no. She loves you so much Hunter, she's told me…I've not seen her so happy before."

Hunter smiled, "who'd of thought I'd be talking to _you_ about love of all people."

Marah pouted playfully and slapped his arm, "yeah well, get used to it." She smiled sincerely, "you know…even when you were rangers, I admired you…" Her voice lowered.

Hunter tilted his head, "how?"

"Well…you were always there for Blake…and then treated the others just like you treated Blake…like family." She sighed slightly, "nothing was functional up _there_, I mean, even at times Kapri would turn on me if I didn't do something right, or say something wrong." Marah looked back down at her hands, "and even now, you didn't turn your back on Blake, _or_ Dustin…you backed both up…"

Hunter nudged Marah's side lightly and made her look up at him, "Marah, you're one of us now. You're like a sister to me…even Kapri. We all stick in it with each other…that's what being a Ninja means. We're here for each other…right?" Hunter held out his hand.

Marah looked at his hand and then at Hunter, she smiled and took his head, "right." She smiled and Hunter helped her up.

----

"Ok guys, you ready? Concentrate hard and you'll manage it."

Tori watched as her students stepped onto the water one by one trying to stay above the water, Tori stretched a little and sat down on the rocky edge, every so often giving out helpful hints to those who were struggling.

"Ok guys, something harder now…I need you to move a lot quicker on the water now…"

After the moans had died down, the students did as they were told. Tori watched them, a small smile on her lips as the students swiftly moved across the water.

"Hey…" A low voice behind her startled Tori and caused her to shoot up and turn on her heel, she sighed lightly when she saw whom it was.

"Hey. You scared me there."

Blake shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip, "yeah sorry about that…I just wanted to talk to you…"

Tori bit her lip and looked at Blake, she shrugged lightly and sat back down on the rocky edge, a moment later, Blake sat beside her.

"I spoke to Dustin today…well, just now…"

"Oh?"

"He wants me to forget about it all, and move on…"

Tori looked confused for a moment wondering what he had to move on from, as she went to question him, he carried on.

"Dustin's a great friend…he stuck up for you _and_ Hunter…I shouldn't of done what I did…but jealousy is a cruel emotion."

Tori lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to go like this…"

"I know you love Hunter, and Dustin helped me realise just how much you love him. I'm sorry I tried to make you take that ticket…it wasn't right."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"So you took the ticket and said you'd think about it?" Tori nodded ashamed, "it's ok. I understand, and I want you to understand that I don't want to force it upon you. If you don't want to go, I understand." Blake shifted slightly and watched the students in front of them, "you've got a great life here, with your students and your friends…and I've got a great life with Factory Blue."

Tori's gaze left her students and she looked up at Blake. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Blake shook his head, "don't be Tori…we both have our own lives and they just clash I guess. We'll still keep in touch, right?"

Tori smiled, "don't think I'd let you forget me _that_ soon."

Blake smiled and hugged her, "thanks Tori…and make sure Hunter treats you good…"

----

Ok, that's probably the longest chapter I've done so far, but it's coming to an end so I'm tying it all together now…so…review and let me know what you think!!


	7. A New Problem And A Wave Goodbye

**A/N:** This was going to be the second-to-last chapter, but not anymore:) Thanks to my reviewers, you all rock!

-

"Excuse me? Are you…Marah"

Marah looked at the Ninja standing in front of her, he was dressed in the full Ninja uniform so she couldn't work out who he was. Marah shrugged and nodded at the Ninja.

"Yeah…that's me."

"Sensei Brooks is requesting your presence."

Marah nodded and watched him walk away"right…"

A few moments later Marah made her way through the Academy quickly, when she arrived at the room Dustin was in, she knocked quietly.

"Yeah…it's open."

Marah opened the door and peeked her head around the door"hey"

Dustin sat up and grinned lopsidedly"come in Marah…I take it you got my message"

Marah nodded"yeah, someone said you 'requested my presence'." She closed the door and walked over to the bed"what's up"

"What's up? I want to get the hell out of here."

Marah smiled softly"you can't silly…you're not fully healed."

"Marah, Blake leaves today…and I'll be fine"

Marah sighed lightly and stood up"ok, fine. But if Cam shouts at us…then it's all your fault"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it, come on Marah…help me up" Dustin held out his hand, as Marah grabbed it, he laughed lightly. "Erm, change of plan…can you pass me those clothes…"

Marah blushed lightly and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, she picked up the yellow t-shirt and pair of jeans, throwing them at the bed; she spun around on her heel. "I'll be…erm…outside…"

Dustin smiled lightly and nodded, grabbing at his clothes"yeah."

-

"Come on students! You managed it yesterday"

"Yeah, but that was _yesterday_"

"So in theory, you should be _better_ today" Tori grinned as the class quietened down"Right, now you need to concentrate, feel the power from inside."

The class dispersed into small groups, each group trying to summon water to attack. Tori leant against the tree she was under, looking around the group. Though her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey Tori…"

Tori looked up from her group to see Hunter stand beside her, he was in his Ninja uniform, and Tori stood up straight to look at him fully. Hunter shifted his weight from one foot to the other and smiled slightly.

"What's with the uniform"

"Well I got a phone call…there's some problems with a student back at the academy."

"And you're going back now"

"Only for an hour or two."

"But what about Blake" Tori looked back at the group, the student's had took the advantage of Tori's distraction and were chatting away. Tori sighed and glanced at Hunter. "You know what? Never mind. Just…be back soon. Kay" Hunter nodded and Tori smiled and turned to the group.

"Class dismissed"

The group of ninja's disappeared quickly, Tori turned around just in time to see a crimson streak leave the woods. Tori sighed and walked through the portal and into Ninja Ops.

-

"Marah"

Marah looked down the corridor to see Kapri run up to her, she was in her blue uniform with a towel over her shoulders. Marah waved slightly and moved away from the closed door she was leaning on.

"Hey Kapri…fun lesson"

"Yeah right."

Marah smiled"thought so. I'll just be glad when _I_ can get back to lessons"

Kapri patted her sister's arm slightly"it'll be sooner than you think…I bet ya."

Marah's smile brightened"say…how about after all this kafuffle is over, then we go and do something. Sisterly bonding or whatever."

Kapri nodded"no males"

"Not one."

"I like the idea."

"I knew you would."

Both sisters laughed, the laughter died away into an uncomfortable silence, Kapri leant against the wall opposite Marah and slid down onto the floor. Marah quickly followed suit and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Say Marah"

"Hmm"

Kapri sighed"Are we…alright"

"Why wouldn't we be"

"Since we got sorted…we've kind of separated."

"Yeah, but we're still sisters…nothing will change that." Marah smiled"besides, you've got Shane to worry about now."

"Not going to be a problem." Kapri grinned cheekily"it's Dustin that needs more training."

"Hey! I resent that." Both girls looked up to see Dustin hovering at the doorway"I need _no_ training thank you very much." He grinned.

Marah rolled her eyes and looked back at her sister"yeah…you got the better one of the team…"

"Nah…I always thought the Thunder brothers were the better ones…"

Dustin rolled his eyes"I _can_ hear you over here."

Kapri looked up at the Earth ninja and grinned"we're only messing" She stood up and then helped Marah up.

"Well…she is."

Dustin crossed his arms"fine. I'll remember that next lesson."

Marah smiled"fine."

She and Kapri started off down the hallway, Dustin lifted a hand"Hey! Wait for me"

The sisters laughed as Dustin hobbled after them.

-

"Ok, so is that all"

"Yes. We'll be here in three hours to pick you up."

Blake nodded and waved off the driver, as the car drove off away from the flat, he sighed. "See you then…" He muttered. Turning on his heel, Blake walked up the stairs towards Hunter's flat.

"Blake"

"Yeah"

"Hang on a minute."

Blake stopped mid-step and turned, waiting for Cam to catch up with him. Cam fell in step with Blake up the rest of the stairs. "So you're leaving today."

Blake nodded and pulled out the keys"yep. Another…God knows how long around the world."

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"You know, you and Hunter were always the hardest to lie to."

Cam nodded"yeah I know."

Blake opened the door letting Cam in; he followed and shut the door with his foot as he threw the keys onto the kitchen table.

"So, what did you want"

Cam sat on the chair and laughed"oh, that's nice. You're about to leave for ages again and you ask me what I want"

"No, I didn't mean it like that…I meant, surely there's something more important you've got to do? Not that I mind you've come to visit."

"Well, I _have_ actually got a reason."

"If it involves Hunter and Tori, I'm all over it."

"Actually…it's about Dustin."

"Dustin"

"Yeah…there's something I found in a scan I did whilst he was unconscious…"

"Is this about when I attacked him"

"Yeah…something happened to him…and it's not good."

"No offence…but how can I help"

"I need you to tell me exactly what you remember."

"I told you dude, I attacked him."

Cam removed his glasses"in all the time I've seen injuries you've given them…nothing compares to what Dustin has…"

Blake stopped moving around the room"what does that mean"

"One of Dustin's kidneys is crushed beyond repair. The other is damaged and he's definatly going to need a transplant."

"Is…this my fault…" Blake stuttered, he sat on the coffee table"Does he know"

"No…and no." Cam sighed slightly; "he already had kidney damage but the attack made it worse. Don't worry…I just need to know what blood group you are."

Blake thought for a moment"I don't think I know." He looked up"Hunter will know…but how will this help"

"Because I know a few people…"

-

Hunter looked around his office with an irritated look on his face. He sat down on the large leather chair, propping his feet on his desk he leant his head back. His eyes flickered closed for a moment, thoughts of the past few weeks ran through his mind. From Dustin's attack to the way Blake and Tori had fell out and make up so quickly. A loud ringing derailed Hunter's thoughts causing Hunter to groan and open his eyes.

He grabbed the phone and held it to his ear"yeah."

A cheerful voice answered"Oh, you're finally back then"

Hunter rolled his eyes"hey Leanne."

"Hunter, someone rang for you a few minutes ago…said something about blood groups"

"What on Earth are you on about"

"Oh, I forgot his name…lovely chap though. Sounded very clever and "

"Cam"

"Oh yeah, that was it. He wants you to ring him."

"Will do."

Hunter put down the phone and ran his hand through his hair before picked up the phone again. Dialling a number he waited for a response, he sighed when the answer machine was heard.

"Cam? It's Hunter, ring me when you get this…heard a message about blood groups? Yeah anyway, talk to you later. Bye."

Putting the phone down again, Hunter stood up, as he paced over to the large oak doors, the phone rang again. "Bloody hell." Hunter reached over his desk and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah" He answered irritated.

"It's Cam."

"Oh, hey Cam."

"I'll get straight to the point shall I" Hunter waited for Cam to carry on"I found a problem…with Dustin. Do you know what blood groups you and Blake are"

Hunter's brow furrowed in confusion"blood groups" He questioned.

"Dustin's got a problem with his kidneys…I _need_ to know everyone's blood groups…"

"My God…" Hunter muttered"is he ok"

"He doesn't know…I'm hoping Marah will tell him…"

"Well, I know I'm A, Blake…Blake's AB…"

Hunter heard Cam sigh. "Thanks Hunter…I just need to match it all together now."

"Hey, who else knows"

"I told Blake…and Tori and Shane know."

"Are they ok"

"Tori's taking it a little hard…but she'll be ok."

"Well, I'm not needed over here anyway, I'll be home soon."

"See you soon then Hunter."

"Yeah, bye."

-

"Hey Marah"

"Hmm"

"Are you happy"

Marah looked across at Dustin. They both were sitting under a small tree just off from the Academy grounds. Marah nodded quickly"of course I am"

Dustin sighed lightly"good. Because if you weren't…you'd tell me right"

Marah looked confused"yeah! What's wrong Dustin"

"Nothing. I was just…making sure."

"If this is about what I said back with Kapri, I was joking."

Dustin chuckled"no…it's nothing to do with that."

Marah crawled over to the Earth ninja and rested her head on his knee"I love you Dustin…loads."

Dustin put his hand on Marah's stomach"right back at ya…_loads_."

Marah smiled and looked up"Dustin…do you feel…ok"

"Erm…yeah."

"Are you sure"

"Marah, what's wrong"

"Dustin" Dustin's head shot up to see Tori running over"Dustin"

"Well if it isn't my _other_ favourite gal"

Tori smiled and sat down next to Dustin, she looked down at Marah who was shaking her head slightly, knowing Dustin didn't know, Tori smiled back up at Dustin.

"Well"

"Well what"

Dustin rolled his eyes slightly"what do you want" He grinned"you and Hunter are usually inseparable"

"You can talk."

Dustin grinned and ran his hand along Marah's stomach looking at Tori"yeah well…did I say it was a bad thing"

"No…"

Dustin smiled"exactly." He carried on running his hand along Marah's stomach as he looked around"where is Hunter anyway"

"He went back to his academy for a while. He'll be back before Blake leaves."

"When is that"

Tori looked at her watch"in about half an hour."

Dustin nodded"cool." He looked down at Marah as she shifted onto her side.

"Comfy"

Marah looked over at Tori and smiled sheepishly"yeah." She mumbled.

"Guys! Come on Blake's going" The three looked up at Shane"come on"

Marah sat up and looked at Shane"already"

"Yeah, his ride has come early"

Dustin stood up and helped the two girls up, he wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders and the other around Marah's waist"come on then…let's go."

-

"Give me five minutes…I need to say goodbye."

"Sure."

"Thanks mate."

Blake walked away from the car and towards the small group"well guys…I'll see you soon hey"

Tori smiled softly"we'll make sure of it."

Blake hugged the Water ninja tightly"I'm sorry for how I acted."

"It's in the past…"

Blake smiled and pulled away slowly, he moved from each person wishing luck.

Marah smiled as Blake stood in front of her"next time you come…try not to injure my boyfriend"

Blake shrugged"I'll try."

Marah giggled and hugged him"see you soon."

"Make sure you and Dustin look after each other…" He whispered, Marah nodded and pulled away.

Dustin wrapped his arms around Marah's shoulders"see you real soon dude."

Blake nodded, looking around he sighed. Hunter wasn't with them and it was worrying him. The car horn threw Blake's thoughts away and he frowned.

Tori noticed Blake's worry"Hunter was pulled away, problem with a student…"

Blake nodded"I just thought he'd be here…even after what we went through."

Tori bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Blake sighed and turned towards the car, he walked over and stood just in front. Turning around, he looked at the group.

"Catch you soon."

Everyone nodded and smiled; Blake waved slightly and opened the car door. A flash of light and a cracking sound caused him to turn around. Hunter was walking out from behind a tree, a grin spread across his face, Blake smiled and ran over.

"Didn't think you'd be able to go without saying goodbye to your brother did you"

Blake grinned and hugged his elder brother"sorry for the hassle."

"No hassle." Hunter pulled away and patted Blake's arm. "Keep in contact hey"

Blake nodded"you better believe it."

Blake walked over to the car and grabbed the bag on the floor, throwing it into the car he sat down. Closing the door, he waved out the window as the car moved into motion.

Hunter sighed and walked over to the group"I must say…that was the most memorable couple of weeks."

"Nah…the ranger days were better."

Marah slapped Dustin's arm and the group laughed, Kapri looked over at her sister with a smile. "He's got a point."

Marah thought for a moment and then wrinkled her nose"I'm confused."

Dustin laughed and nuzzled his face into her neck. Kapri shook her head"well, Dustin said the ranger days were the best…we had some good times too."

"Yeah but they ended in our butts getting kicked by one person or the other"

Kapri giggled"Good point."

Shane looked at Marah"you two should tell us about it…I mean, you hear all of what go on with us. We need to hear your stories."

The group slowly started walking back, Cam at the front and Tori and Hunter walked hand in hand just behind him. Shane and Kapri were walking along side Dustin and Marah. Marah looked over at Kapri.

"Well, he's got a point…maybe one day. But most of it wasn't that good."

"Yeah, she's got a point." Kapri looked over at her sister"you know, losing George was quite funny…looking back."

Marah pouted"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"It _so_ was NOT"

"Was"

-

Phew, there's the end…I've decided to prolong the story so it _isn't_ the last next chapter…far from it! As always…read and review! _-Giggles-_


End file.
